Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-25786205-20141207194935/@comment-24824436-20141213143643
I didn't say all Monster Girls. I meant beings like Tamamo and Micaela. They know that Luka would have to play a crucial role, considering his lineage and hidden power. But what do they do? Sit back and wait til Luka miraculously gets through everything and Ilias makes her move. Not exactly the best strategy that comes to mind. And what other replacement would there be? It's not like there's someone else who has the power to challenge the combined forces of Ilias, Promestein, and Black Alice. And considering that Alice and the Heavenly Knights don't do a damn thing, the world is pretty much doomed the moment Luka fails, so that kind of DOES make him the "chosen one". Even when the game over scenes aren't canon, there are still massive flaws to look at in the "linear" story. It has been stated that Alma Elma eats children (not to mention the innocent people she probably killed from the merchant and fishermen boats she sank), Erubetie and Undine kill any humans that come near Undine Spring, and that even Monster Girls won't help each other despite the suffering that's going on simply because "it's not their problem" (I know the idea of neutrality works, but there's still a time to step in when it's for a common cause and beneficial partnership). And we're still going to let all that slide and let the perpetrators not feel guilty about it afterwards? Are there no humans that's going to feel resentment towards them for that? On top of that, we're STILL supposed to side with them?! If Ilias hadn't associated herself with the likes of Black Alice and Promestein, I would've sided with her, considering that she always had the short end of the deal every time. Erubetie isn't the only one incompetent at her job. Alice doesn't know how to lead, Tamamo finds asinine solutions to very big problems, Alma Elma is even more incompetent and uncaring than Alice, and Granberia is insuboordinate. They're all horrible leaders and they don't even change much from beginning to end. The only accomplishments they've done is only to that of grunt work, not leader's work. And that would be all interesting if everything wasn't so one-sided and one-dimensional. I don't see shades of gray in this world. With the way everything's been written (it's been stated that Monsters don't need semen to survive, humans are mere poultry compared to the Monsters and Angels, and Angels are just a bunch of dumb bitches that follow the Goddess that I honestly sympathize a bit), everything seems too black and white. I can't buy that all the humans and Monsters unite with all the atrocities that the Monsters committed (and a bit of vice versa) in the past, as well as the Angels. These things take a lot of time, and even then, not all should still be united. And in a game that tries to be so serious, this all feels incredibly rushed, badly written, poorly paced, and one-sided.